shufflefandomcom-20200213-history
Ama Shigure
Ama Shigure (時雨 亜麻 Shigure Ama) is a side character in the Shuffle! series. She is the mother of Asa Shigure. Personality At first glance, Ama seems far too young to be a mother, and it surprises the other characters to learn that she is. Ama and Asa Shigure seem, at surface observation, to be more like good friends and room-mates. She is also talented in the culinary arts, though is not as proficient of a cook as her daughter. Background Ama was once a demon who dwelt in the demon realm. For reasons unknown, she fell into deep, near-suicidal depression. Feeling that she had nothing to lose, Ama volunteered to be one of the test subjects for the joint- god & demon project, dubbed Project Yggdrasil which aimed to create a superior magical being. Though successful, the terrible strain of genetic modifications and experiments were too much for Ama, and she lost control of her enhanced powers, albeit for only a short time. In a large explosion, Ama simultaneously destroyed the lab facility and teleported herself to Earth, specifically Japan. There she was found by an unknown Japanese male, who brought her back to his home and nursed her back to full health; he then allowed her to live with him. Eventually, she became infatuated with her caretaker, and they married some time after. From that bond, Ama gave birth to Asa. Ama's husband died from an unknown sacrifice to protect his daughter and wife. Character Relationships *Asa: Her daughter that she dots her on. She cared for Asa when she was sick as a child and often teases her about her relationship with Rin. When Asa's hair grows, she is the one to cut it back to its usual short style. *Rin Tsuchimi: Friend. Rin learns the truth about Asa from Ama. Ama also tends to tease him about his relationship with her daughter. *King of Devils/King of Gods: Ama was the first attempt that the Gods and Devils tried in Project Yggdrasil. Though, they don't interact in the visual novel or anime, the last episode shows them catching a glimpse of Ama. And when King of Devils ask, King of Gods says she looks like someone he knew that passed away and that he would tell her he's sorry if she were alive. Trivia * The name Ama 'means "second, Asia" (亜) ('a) and "hemp" (麻) (ma). * Ama's surname Shigure 'means "time" (時) ('shi) and "rain" (雨) (gure). * Like the other experiments of Project Yggdrasil, Ama has purple eyes. **She inherently passed her eye color on Asa Shigure (Ama's daughter). * Ama has the habit of drastically reducing names to cute nicknames ** For instance, Asa for instance is referred to as "A-chan". * Ama is usually seen wearing a cat-ear hat Gallery Ama.jpg ama in anime.png|Ama seen in the anime 054.jpg getting noticed by the gods.png getting noticed by the gods sd.png haha aww.png 2855-96744110.jpg ep 7 Ri-chan.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devils Category:Parents